The Dreams of a Young Boy
by beefiedog2
Summary: Get to know Lil' D when he shares his special - and private - dreams about himself. This include cussing, romance, AND MORE... Please read! I need more followers to shut my cousin up!


**The Dreams of A Young Boy**

**By: Beefiedog2**

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with a "Class of 3000" story. I hope you like it. Even though I'm kinda nervous thinking people won't read this story because people don't read "Class of 3000" stories anymore. Comment back to me telling if you do or not. Now I'll shut the hell up so you can read…**

The Dreams of A Young Boy

Chapter 1: Dream Number 1

Lil' D: Hi! I'm Lil' D and I'm 12 years old. I have a few dreams that I really wish would come true. My first dream is:

_To marry Kimberly "Kim" Chinn _

Here's why I want to

_Marry Kimberly "Kim" Chinn._

**FLASHBACK –**

**Lil' D: (raises hand) Um, Sunny. **

**Sunny Bridges: Yes, Lil' D?**

**Lil' D: Can I get some water?**

**Sunny Bridges: Yes Lil' D.**

**Lil' D: (gets up; leaves classroom… to get water. HOW MUCH MORE EXPLAINING TO I NEED?!)**

**Kim is at the water fountain with her twin brother, Kam. Lil' D sees them by the water fountain. "Hey guys. Wassup?" Lil' D said. "The water fountain's broken," Kim said. "Aww. Well, Sunny is in the classroom wondering where you guys are?" Lil' D said. Kam looks under the water fountain. "Ah! I think I see the problem. Loose bolt…," Kam said. "Kam, no!" Kim yelled. Kam tried to twist the bolt on right, but twists it the wrong way, causing the water fountain to explode with water. The majority of the water lands on Kim, some lands on Kam, and nothing lands on Lil' D. "Wow! I'm all dry!" Lil' D said proudly. "Ugh! My hair is all wet now! Great job Kam," Kim said sarcastically. "I was just trying to help," Kam said, shrugging. Kim shook her head gracefully. Kam blocked his face. Lil' D stared. The water wet him a little but, he didn't care. Kam shook his hand in front of Lil' D. "Lil' D? Are you with us?" Kam called. "Um, yeah, Madison. Be there in a minute," Lil' D said. Kim looked at Lil' D with the crazy eyes. "Are you O.K.?" she asked. "Yeah, Kim," Lil' D said. Kam slapped Lil' D. Lil' D woke up. Sunny opened the door. "What's going o… OH MY GOSH! THE WATER FOUNTAIN!" Sunny yelled. Principal Luna ran up the stairs. "What water fountain? Oh no," he said. He knelt down by the piles of bolts. "Sunny Bridges, you have broken one of my rrrrrrrules," Luna said. "How?" Sunny asked. "You should've been watching your students when they broke this," Luna said, sounding like he was going to cry. Kim stepped in. "It wasn't Sunny's fault," she said. "Who's fault was it, then?" Luna asked. Kim paused. "Me. My fault," she said. "Kim…." Lil' D said. "It's O.K.," she said. "It is not your fault, Kimberly. It is my fault. I'm sorry, Senor Bridges. I will never judge you again. I shall PINK SLIP my self," Principal Luna said. (A/N: Is that the right principal? Is it PRINCIPLE or PRINCIPAL? Comment and tell me. :P) Luna ran down the stairs, crying as he went. "And that's how you get your music teacher out of trouble," Kim said. Lil' D blushed. "Well, done Kim. But now you know Principal Luna is gonna quit his job now, right?" Kam said. "What's so important about this stupid water fountain anyway?" Lil' D said. Sunny Bridges gasped. "Lil' D! How could you?! That water fountain is the oldest in this hold school! It's been hydrating water-thirsty children for 50 years straight! That water fountain is a landmark of our school," Sunny Bridges said, as if giving a speech. "You know Sunny, for once I'd like to learn about something WITHOUT the lecture," Kim said. Lil' D giggled. "Ugh. Alright kids. Go into the classroom, we have learning to do," Sunny Bridges said, looking down on the broken water fountain. "Just get inside." Lil' D, Kim, and Kam went in the classroom, and Sunny Bridges followed.**

**In the classroom, Lil' D's eyes were glued in one direction; the right. He was staring at Kim. Kimberly Chinn. The way her eyes always matched her clothes, no matter what color she was wearing. He hair was short and a dark chocolate brown-black. She was just Lil' D's height, and that made it easier for Lil' D to kiss her. **

Lil' D: That's why I want to

_Marry Kimberly "Kim" Chinn._

She can sass teachers and NOT get in trouble.

Her hair is BEAUTIFUL.

She knows how to make a principal quit her job.

And that's why you need a girlfriend like _Kimberly "Kim" Chinn._

I will tell you my next dream next time. BYE!


End file.
